


[Fanart] Roll To Hug Some Ass

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Trans Duck Newton, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: A collection of various TAZ Amnesty doodles and drawings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stern and Barclay getting ready to fight whatever the Quell throws at them when the gate opens as well as some cozy and cuddly sternclays for my sternclay rights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on tumblr: [[1]](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/186875240200/stern-and-barclay-getting-ready-to-fight-whatever) and [[2]](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/186888221620/roll-to-hug-some-ass)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey loves her girlfriend, teeth and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/186890014115)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being fired from the FBI, Stern starts taking pictures of himself and his new boyfriend and sending them to Haynes, just to annoy him. All of the supernaturally inclined residents of Kepler decide that photobombing said pictures makes them Better.  
Haynes tried blocking Stern so many times he’s lost count, but he’s still getting the pictures and he just wants someone to end his misery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/186970039035/after-being-fired-from-the-fbi-stern-starts)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Barclay starts hanging out with Stern (instead of, you know, avoiding him like the plague), Aubrey, Dani and Jake feel that they need to make sure nothing bad is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feat. the other designs for stern and barclay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/187009065295/when-barclay-starts-hanging-out-with-stern)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re watching Eurovision and they very vocally disagree with the judges.

Some close-ups:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/187035667650/theyre-watching-eurovision-and-they-very-vocally)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more random TAZ Amnesty stuff drawn while re-listening to the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/187103733575/some-more-random-taz-amnesty-stuff-drawn-while)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama knows what's up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set right before the hunt for the mimic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/187145866100/mama-knows-whats-up-set-right-before-the-hunt)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Another Oscar-worthy performance from Duck Newton!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/187150315155/another-oscar-worthy-performance-from-duck-newton)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Harris Bonkers (PhD), the Hero of my heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **!!! SPOILERS FOR EP. 34 !!!******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on tumblr: [[1]](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/187194237860/i-was-in-the-middle-of-drawing-something-else-when) and [[2]](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/187195298030/i-couldnt-stop-at-just-one-im-pretty-sure-he)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HIS LOUBOUTINS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **!!! SPOILERS FOR EP. 34 !!!******  
I can’t fucking believe that I actually drew Muffy and Winthrop before the Sheriff’s Station Squad or Kirby and The Cryptonomica Crew, but I guess things be like that sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/187211696425/i-cant-fucking-believe-that-i-actually-drew-muffy)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I heard you guys like to cry in your free time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/187215945725/i-heard-you-guys-like-to-cry-in-your-free-time)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of the home teams mere minutes before the storm hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINOR SPOILERS FOR EP. 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/187236265050/the-other-two-home-teams-from-ep34-mere-minutes)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do the Banana Pose, Jake!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](https://nihhon.tumblr.com/post/187186386558/positive-memes-banana-stance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/187245033860/i-had-to-ok)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can pry talking Dr. Badass Bonkers from my cold, dead fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MILD SPOILERS FOR EP.34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/187259655820/you-can-pry-talking-dr-badass-bonkers-from-my)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures In Crate-sitting: Lil’ Quell is acting up, the boys come up with a solution, Mama wisely refrains from making any comments about their logic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINOR SPOILERS FOR EP.34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/187287642685/adventures-in-crate-sitting-lil-quell-is-acting)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, it’s another TAZ Amnesty dump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOME MINOR SPOILERS FOR EP.34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/187330257885/oh-hey-its-another-taz-amnesty-dump)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone’s gonna get lucky today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Joseph’s wearing one of Barclay’s sweaters.  
2\. He’s absolutely planning on tapping that after he’s done with his coffee. He knows it, Barclay knows it, Aubrey most definitely knows it.  
3\. I’m still figuring out beards and trying to suck a bit less at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/187338052060/someones-gonna-get-lucky-today-1-josephs)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, it’s my two main Amnesty ships on a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/187382177070/oh-look-its-my-two-main-amnesty-ships-on-a-walk)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thacker missed a bunch of stuff while he was stuck in Sylvain and people around him take advantage of that mercilessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/175113837335/grimdarkthroes-realslimcaity-ihust-wioke)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/187415136265/thacker-missed-a-bunch-of-stuff-while-he-was-stuck)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Your teeth fall out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/187598882495/your-teeth-fall-out-my-man-duck-has-priorities)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agents Little and Barclay, FPI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/187625470510/agents-little-and-barclay-fpi)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to draw dancing sternclay and danbrey but it turned into an impromptu party because i kept adding characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/187730675275/i-just-wanted-to-draw-dancing-sternclay-and)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How 'bout that finale, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **!!!SPOILERS FOR THE FINALE!!!**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on tumblr: [[1]](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/187904526970) and [[2]](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/187926234460/once-minerva-masters-the-power-of-goofs-she-and)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muffy and Winthrop fantasizing about kidnapping the local Bigfoot and hunting him for sport.  
(They could try, but Joseph, the Pine Guard and the rest of their allies would hit them like a ton of bricks.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joseph normally doesn’t just pull his sidearm on people like that - he’s a polite and kind man - but nobody looks at his boyfriend and his precious boy, Jake Coolice, like they’re game.  
**_n o b o d y._**  
  
[on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/187990327900/muffy-and-winthrop-fantasizing-about-kidnapping)


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your girlfriend has Godlike powers and also ADHD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Aubrey and Dani ever decide to have a kid and Dr. Harris Bonkers asks where the baby came from, Aubrey will absolutely truthfully reply that she found it in a cabbage patch.  
[on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/188154703855/when-your-girlfriend-has-godlike-powers-and-also)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph Stern and Amnesty Lodge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew the one with Jake Coolice like two months ago, while re-listening to TAZ Amnesty and it was mentioned that Joseph had what he called a delightful conversation with Jake. And then I decided to draw him interacting with other (named) residents of Amnesty Lodge, but I kept getting distracted by other stuff and I only did the last one earlier today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/188307238650/joseph-stern-and-amnesty-lodge-i-drew-the-one)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO THIS HAPPENED I GUESS???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **!!!SPOILERS FOR THE BALLAD OF BIGFOOT!!!**  
  
back in 1998 when barclay was young and stupid and told his real name to like anybody and carried a gun that he was ready to pull on an eleven year old (who just did karate on him) to steal a car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/188411368440/so-this-happened-i-guess-back-in-1998-when)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all kinds of messy and not-great-looking but it’s really late and i’m really tired and yet i couldn’t wait till tomorrow because of all the validation i feel about loving the idea of sternclay from almost the moment joseph appeared (’almost’ being the end of the hunt for water, you know, when joseph dropped by the cryptonomica to view the bigfoot footage and ned kinda blew up on him ‘cause he was exhausted from the hunt? that moment?)  
  
the second one started as barclay just picking up joseph but turned into a couple’s race that they are winning basically only because duck and minerva are visiting duck’s family and can’t crush everybody with their superior strength and endurance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/188571110270/this-is-all-kinds-of-messy-and-not-great-looking)


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was re-listening to _The Ballad of Bigfoot_ today and imagine if they had to give a statement before getting their car back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **!!!SPOILERS FOR THE BALLAD OF BIGFOOT!!!**  
  
whether stephanie is just trying to cover up their tracks or the supernatural aspects of their little adventure (except the bigfoot part) were nothing but a figment of griffin’s imagination is up to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/188640403475/so-i-was-re-listening-to-the-ballad-of-bigfoot)


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time Duck accidentally proposed to Minerva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the second pic in this strip contains the biggest lie i have ever drawn and that is duck’s cat sitting still while being fed - that is just not how cats work)  
  
real talk tho - most of those fools don’t have last names that we know of, but they lived on earth long enough that mama probably has gotten all of them fake papers (she probably has a regular dude she goes to in order to procure these and the last fake id he’s made for her was for a guy who wanted his new name to be jake fucking coolice and the forger dude really doesn’t want to know what kind of company mama keeps)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/188656442395/that-one-time-duck-accidentally-proposed-to)


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started as Jake and Dr Harris Bonkers with their favourite uncles but then Keith asked an important question.  
  
And thus the strength of the Bigfoot Jungle Gym was put to a test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/188679700720/and-thus-the-strength-of-the-bigfoot-jungle-gym)


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four people and one overgrown anthropomorphic rabbit confirmed within Bigfoot’s capacity to hold up without all that much effort.  
  
Mama gonna try for five people and one overgrown anthropomorphic rabbit.  
  
Barclay becomes concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/188704369975/four-people-and-one-overgrown-anthropomorphic)


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when amnesty finale came out i got these ideas for post-canon short comic strips for the three canon ships. couldn’t focus enough to do them right away tho, so i drew each one in between doing other stuff. i’ve already made one for [danbrey](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/188154703855/when-your-girlfriend-has-godlike-powers-and-also) and [waynerva](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/188656442395/that-one-time-duck-accidentally-proposed-to), now’s the time for sternclay. this one turned out more sappy than funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/188984375567/when-amnesty-finale-came-out-i-got-these-ideas-for)


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before the hunt for the mimic arc, Joseph and Barclay ask Jake and Dani, respectively, for some seduction advice.
> 
> It’s super effective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/189013529260/right-before-the-hunt-for-the-mimic-arc-joseph-and)


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so… this thing got a little bit out of hand.  
  
ok, let’s do it like this: after the final episode of saturday night dead was aired at the cryptonomica, the amnesty lodge crew didn’t really want to be separated so barclay and jake got out a bunch of pillows and blankets, made a little nest on the floor of the lodge’s lobby and everyone just crashed right there.  
  
if the shading looks bad and weird it’s because it is. i had no idea what i was doing (i usually don’t) but i started it and i would bloody well finish it.  
  
i also gave duck a haircut ‘cause i was bored with the mullet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/189314180305/so-this-thing-got-a-little-bit-out-of-hand-ok)


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jake slips up and dani just won’t let him live it down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first slip up happens about a month before aubrey comes to kepler  
  
i tried to do something by the way of a background in the first panel and then refused to do it again  
  
[[insp.]](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/108293131035)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/189555403610/jake-slips-up-about-a-month-before-aubrey-comes)


	37. Chapter 37

* * * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/189910661590)


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to draw TAZ Amnesty characters that were described as either tall or big or beefy or any combination of those and then I threw in Aubrey because I wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> call me michelangelo 'cause i just can't do the titty right

**And as a bonus:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/190668934320/i-decided-to-draw-taz-amnesty-characters-that-were)


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, how about some TAZ Amnesty Valentine’s Day fluff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m playing around with barclay’s hair a bit, but i think i’m gonna keep drawing him with a bun and an undercut more often than not in the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/190822283090/hey-guys-how-about-some-taz-amnesty-valentines)


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real reason they’re called the Pine Guard is that 8 out of 10 members is known to have pined for someone or something real bad at one point in their life. Just ask Mama - she’s been pining for some peace and quiet for years.

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/190917295685/the-real-reason-theyre-called-the-pine-guard-is)


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ve been wanting to play with some color palettes and chose aubrey to start  
palettes used: [[1]](https://jannelle-o.tumblr.com/post/615049144066768896/color-palettes-fiasco-submitted-by-seesawsiya), [[2]](https://jannelle-o.tumblr.com/post/611228168760737792/color-palettes-queen-of-the-underworld), [[3]](https://jannelle-o.tumblr.com/post/184698050635/color-palettes-intervention-submitted-by).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/616554835904446464/ive-been-wanting-to-play-with-some-color-palettes)


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calvin ‘captain of the swim team’ Owens, Juno ‘track queen’ Devine and Joseph ‘i’ll just run down to St Francis even though i have a car right here’ Stern are joined by the local stunt crew during one of their runs.  
  
Barclay is seeing Joseph in his summer running gear for the first time.  
  
Kirby just gets a kick out of seeing a high schooler and a couple of 40 year olds owning the Hornets in a test of endurance.  
  
Sarah abides by the rules of Narrativium.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/618651117488914432/calvin-captain-of-the-swim-team-owens)
> 
> go [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EYeW63xXsAIu5X9?format=jpg&name=4096x4096) for the big version of the first pic


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after doing [this for graduation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282851/chapters/57310615) i wanted to do one for amnesty too. i didn’t have another outfit meme saved though, so i just picked some outfits from my tumblr tag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/621809217542717440/after-doing-this-for-graduation-i-wanted-to-do-one)


End file.
